Hard hats can protect construction workers and the like from serious injuries. Although hard hats provide effective head protection, they can often become uncomfortably warm. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a hard hat that included a number of user adjustable air vents to allow the user to adjust the volume of air flow through the hard hat to provide a cooling effect to the head of the wearer. Because hard hats must be worn day or night, it would be a further benefit to have a hard hat that was constructed from phosphorescent plastic so that the glow from the hard hat could alert fellow workers of the position of the wearer of the hat in dark ambient light conditions.